


Wind Direction

by PowerlessPL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerlessPL/pseuds/PowerlessPL
Summary: *Attention*Chinese works洛基x你一如既往地试图摸出好吃的粮，但这算什么，权当练笔了。





	Wind Direction

**Author's Note:**

> [ **You can find me on my personal homepage.** ](http://iampowerless.lofter.com/)

他是清晨第一缕不知来向的微风。

 

总是如此，不知其起源何处，亦未知其终点去向。

你似乎从来无法捕捉风的罅隙，事实也应该如此。即使每日早晨踏出房门，裹挟微风悠悠飘来的问候——吐字清晰、流畅优雅却泛着些微轻佻的嗓音所属的主人，正倚着你屋宅墙边的家伙，你也同样无法捕捉踪迹。

 

“看来昨天没睡好？”

 

他可比没法琢磨的风更让人头疼。诡计之神善于精挑细选你的任何漏洞或者失态时刻，寻一个恰到好处的机会以不轻不重的语言戏弄你，拨动你恼羞成怒的边界。他迈着悠闲的脚步接近了停留在门口的你，洛基见你毫无作答的意思，念叨着瞧瞧这里的头发都没压平之类的话，借此理由将你耳鬓发丝向后别去，右手伺机抚上你的脸颊。

 

“My girl,虽然我突然消失了几天，但我知道你没生气。”

 

“确实没有，但我现在得出门和朋友逛街，洛基。我们可以等一会儿再聊。”

 

你放缓了语气向他解释着守时的必要性，抬起没有拎包的一只手悄悄拨开眷恋你脸颊的手掌。

 

正如无法捕捉风向，洛基的行为举止即便往往符合他的作风，你也几乎难以预料。

 

对方并不会因为你完全无害的委婉拒绝而轻易作罢，你伸出的手腕被他挽留，洛基的手指转而灵巧地勾过你的手背，自下穿插入你的指缝。他小幅低头，似是虔诚温柔地以唇厮磨你向上的掌心。他抬眼看向有些呆愣的你，宛若雾间深林的双瞳毫不掩饰渐起的波澜。

 

“还需要等吗？我难得有心思来补偿冷落你的这几天。”

 

他放开了你的手，往前迈出一步。你被他压近的距离逼得向后撤了些许，一脚踏回甚至忘记关上门的客厅里。你听见他笑了，低且慵懒的声音绕在他的喉咙里，连本明显的风声都被盖了过去。他搂着你退回了室内，伏在耳畔的恶魔低语如咒法缠上你的灵魂，没有抗拒的余地，“这比你去和那些蝼蚁相处重要。”

 

就像是势在必得的棋手将猎物围困入陷阱，最后落下一子，念出将军二字的一锤定音。

 

“你更该陪着我。”

 

他合上了身后的房门。


End file.
